Various products and processes have been developed to improve and maintain oral health. For example, formulations such as mouthwashes, creams, pastes, salves, and the like, are known for reducing bacteria in the mouth and/or for treating other oral conditions. Conventionally, the formulations are applied to the teeth, gums and/or other areas of the oral cavity by rinsing, brushing, or otherwise. In some instances, substances are applied to the teeth or oral cavity and activated, e.g., using electrical fields or irradiation, to provide oral benefits. However, there is a need in the art for improved implements and methods for treating the oral cavity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for effective oral care devices. This disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.